Ginger Learns the Truth
by Kathryn0505
Summary: After the Great Revelation, Pam and Eric reveal to Ginger that they are vampires.


Pam and Eric were not pleased. Neither of them really supported the Great Revelation. Half the fun of being a vampire was preying on unsuspecting humans. By coming out, vampires had put an unnecessary target on their backs.

They walked into the store after sundown to see Ginger's eyes glued to the television. The news was still going on and on about vampires even though weeks had passed since vampires had come out. To humans it was a huge deal and the media could not stop covering it.

"Hey, y'all," Ginger said absently when she heard the door open.

"Evening, Ginger," Eric said, purposely teasing her by lowering the pitch of his voice. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Hi, Eric," Ginger said dreamily. "I'm just great."

Pam rolled her eyes but moved to the stack of deliveries in the corner.

"Ginger," she called. "What's all this?"

"Oh, shoot," Ginger said. "I meant to take care of that. It's just some store supplies. I'll put it away." Ginger got up and began to unstack the boxes while Pam moved to help Eric with the returns. Business was definitely down in recent years as more and more people turned to the internet. Not that Pam cared. Less business meant fewer people she had to deal with.

Ginger was emptying the boxes when some screams from the television caught all their attention. A vampire had revealed her fangs live on television and some of the other guests were afraid.

"Can you believe this?" Ginger asked. "It's crazy! Who'd have thought vampires were real?"

Pam and Eric both stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. Decision made, Pam walked closer to the television and where Ginger was standing near it while Eric looked on in amusement.

"Ginger," Pam said. "Have you ever wondered why you've never seen us during the day?"

Ginger hesitated for a second. "You guys work the night shift."

"You don't think it's a little strange that we've never been in during the day?" Eric pressed.

"Well, not really," Ginger shrugged.

"Have you ever seen us eat or drink anything?" Pam continued, beginning to crowd into her employee's personal space.

Ginger eyed Pam warily. She struggled for something to say, realizing where this was going.

Laughing, she said, "Aw, you guys are just pulling my leg."

"Are we?" Pam asked.

"Nice try," Ginger said. "I've known y'all for like ten years! I'd have noticed if you guys were _dead_!" She turned back to her task of gathering up all the receipt rolls for the register. Turning, she realized Pam was standing directly behind her, towering over her in her amazing pumps.

Pam's fangs popped out. "We're undead, actually."

Ginger saw her teeth but couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing. She looked over at Eric just in time to see him rush across the room, moving faster than humanly possible. He suddenly stood behind Pam and his teeth were long and pointy, too.

Holy shit. They weren't messing with her. She was working for two honest-to-God vampires!

Terror set in and she started screaming. Dropping the items she was carrying, she made a run for the door.

Eric grabbed her from behind, reaching around her to put his hand over her mouth. "That's enough of that," he said. "If I let you go will you calm down?" She nodded in response.

He released her and she scrambled away from him.

"Please don't kill me!" she said.

"Oh, dear," Pam rolled her eyes, growing bored with her now. "If we were going to kill you we'd have done it _long_ before now." Probably before Ginger blew out their eardrums with her shrieking. What Ginger didn't realize was that she had actually discovered they were vampires at least a dozen times by now, she just didn't remember. This time, though, they wouldn't need to glamour it out of her.

"What kind of vampire owns a video store?" she asked in confusion. Surely they had better things to do, right?

Eric groaned. "Please don't get her started."

"It's a punishment," Pam said, looking at her maker in irritation. "Eric misbehaved and now we're here."

"I said I was sorry," Eric responded. He had a feeling she'd hold this against him for centuries to come.

"You're not gonna suck my blood, are you?" She had gradually moved farther into the center of the store, her initial fright subsided.

"Not right now," Pam told her. "You have B- blood. It's not a favorite of mine."

"What?" Ginger shrieked. "You _ate_ me?"

"Just a little," Pam brushed off. "You're fine, aren't you?"

"Why don't I remember?" Ginger asked. "You did your vampire mind control, didn't you?"

Pam didn't answer her but she could tell by the look that passed between her and Eric that they had.

"What about you?" Ginger asked him. "Did you snack on me too?" She crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for his response.

"Once," Eric admitted. "I like my meals a little… quieter," he finished.

"Eric Northman!" Ginger declared, sounding angry. "You sucked my blood…"

"So sorry about that," Eric said.

"…and you didn't even let me remember so I can enjoy it?!"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Eric," Ginger said, and rushed over to him. She reached out to touch his arm and he leaned back away from her as she got close to his face. "I just want you to know that if you are _ever_ feeling hungry, you can bite me. Anytime."

Eric finally drew his arm away and stepped behind the safety of the counter. He tried to ignore Pam's quiet laughter.

"That's kind of you," he said. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that," Ginger replied. "I've gotta go tell my friend, she's never gonna believe this!"

With that, Ginger rushed out.

"You're not gonna take her up on her offer, are you?" Pam teased.

"Not unless there's a gag involved," Eric responded. He was suddenly regretting telling Ginger. He had a feeling this would make her love him more. Just what he needed.


End file.
